Thank You
by Little Sakii
Summary: First a dumb mission but hey, nothing better than coming home to someone holding your fridge up right? Yea his birthday was pretty interesting


This was complete bullshit

"So let me get this straight, you called me here just so I can get you some sake?" Tsunade nodded "Yes I do believe we've gone through this at least five times Sasuke" His left eye twitched "You stupid old hag! Today I planned on staying in my house and you call me over here just so I can get you some damn _sake_? Screw this get someone else!" Sasuke yelled turning around "Uchiha I am not an old hag! And I need my sake so go fetch it for me like a good boy!" He left without another word

Konoha, it's streets were filled with villagers and it annoyed the hell out of the raven haired boy that was walking amongst them. He was trying to get home but people kept shoving him and getting in the way. Some little kid even ran up to him to kick him calling him a 'stupid traitor'. Yea some people haven't gotten over his betrayal. But they can suck it cause he couldn't give a damn. He wondered why he even came back? Eh, it was too late to regret it. Honestly, today was supposed to be a work free day for him. He was supposed to at least _try _to enjoy the day, but not even that was possible! First off, Tsunade called him in just so he could go get sake for her and now people were shoving him like he wasn't even there! Well it wasn't so bad because now that he thought about it, the day was beautiful. The way the sun was over the Hokage's stone faces, the way the birds chirped their happy tune, the way the wind blew softly it was just beaut-

"SASUUUUUKEEEEEEE-KUUUUUUUUN!"

And the moment was gone

**CxCxCxCxCxCxCxCxCxCxCxCx**

"Hurry up you idiot! Wait…. No… what are you doing? No wait Naruto don't touch that!"  
"AAAAAGGHHH! IT'S FALLING!"

**CxCxCxCxCxCxCxCxCxCxCxCx**

He found himself running through the streets and into his home only to find his rival on the couch. What the hell? "What are you doing here dobe?" He asked as he took his shoes off "Nothing just here, hey where are you going?" The blonde asked as the prodigy made his way towards the door that led to the kitchen, "Where else dobe?" He was about to push it open when Naruto suddenly started choking "CUAAAAAAK HUAAAAAAK CUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK!" Sasuke just stood there with an amused expression "HUUUUUAAAAAKKKKKKK!" Finally he stopped "What the hell teme? You didn't even try helping me!" Naruto exclaimed "Hn" Sasuke smirked "So you would've let me _die_!" Sasuke opened the door "Wait! You have got to see this, seriously come here" Naruto walked over and grabbed the raven haired boy by the shoulders. Sasuke just looked at him with an GET-YOUR-HANDS-OFF-ME expression.

_**On the other side of the open door**_

The rosette was struggling on keeping the fridge from falling. Her knees were shaking slightly and her heart beat faster when the door opened. _Oh shit_. She couldn't let it fall not now! Suddenly her legs gave in and she fell. She braced herself for the fridge to squish the living crap out of her but it never did. Sasuke was above her, holding the fridge up preventing it from falling on top of his teammate "Thanks Sasuke" She breathed and he nodded while putting the fridge back into its place. Once he was done he turned to look at them and Naruto jumped out the nearest window. Sasuke looked at the window, then at the only person left in the room. Sakura smiled sheepishly "Happy birthday!" she exclaimed and made a dash for the door but was effectively blocked by a broad chest. She sighed and held out a long rectangular box "Happy birthday Sasuke" She smiled when he took it and watched anxiously as he opened it. Inside was a katana, it's handle was dark blue with the Uchiha crest on it and the blade was sharpened. He examined it for a moment before turning to face the pinkette "Sakura…Thank you" He mumured as he leaned in and kissed her forehead. Her eyes widened and she nodded "You're welcome" she hugged him real quick before turning and walking towards his kitchen to make him birthday breakfast.

* * *

**Not my best but well yea.. this is for Sasuke's birthday. Review!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE!**

**He's officially 17 now... Right?**

**~*Sakii-chan*~**


End file.
